


A Good Lesson for a Good Leader

by MarthaBug0192



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaBug0192/pseuds/MarthaBug0192
Summary: Beast Boy has had it with Robin always being so stubborn and uptight, so he gives him a good over the knee lesson (Not meant to be slash but if that is your thing then go right ahead and rock on here if you'd like.) Set during The Beast Within, when Beast Boy decided he wasn't letting anyone push him around or get in his way.





	

Robin approached the sofa, where an apathetic Beast Boy lay with his feet propped and remote control in hand. Beast Boy gave his unusually snooty grunt without facing Robin. He groaned, prior to taking another gulp of soda, "Robin, I can't see half the TV."

"Yes," Robin snarled, with a plain face and crossed arms, "and I'm blocking it on purpose."

"Why are you being such a jerk, dude?" Beast Boy threw his drink down to the carpet, careless as to whether or not the mess would be horrible. He glared up at Robin. "You're always bugging me when I try to relax "

Robin raised a brow under the mask, feeling a little challenged. He'd always allowed the stub to do whatever whenever unless danger was afoot - and now, trouble was lurking. "I need to talk to you." He gave a stern face to prove he was serious. "It's about Slade."

"Slade, Slade, Slade!" Beast Boy jeered, whipping his arm out and letting the remote fall to the couch with a thud. "It's all about Slade! Almost all the time! You're so obsessed and you expect all of us to be so concerned and to go out of our way to help you beat Slade!"

Robin clenched his teeth. Didn't that boy dare.

After a good pause, Beast Boy suggested, "Actually, it's all about you. All about Robin. If it's not stupid Slade, then it's about finding your hair gel or us being expected to give you the last slice of pizza just because you're the leader." The boy's tone said he was too serious to be ignored, that he was truly angry and ready to burst. "Why are you even the leader anyway? Why do you boss us around?"

Robin glared at him, with no other response besides for, "It's for your own good, Beast Boy. To keep you guys on path and in check."

"Well, maybe you're the one who need to be kept in check!" Within only a second Beast Boy swung Robin over his lap, having the control he'd never experienced before. With one arm firmly over Robin's back and a hand clenching his cape to assure he couldn't easily get away, Beast Boy raised his other arm over Robin's bottom. "Now, what should your punishment be, bro? How many spanks?""

Robin pushed wherever he could with his free arms, struggling in attempt to slide away. He really underestimated the smaller boy's potential. He grunted.

"Should we just play by ear?" After another time of receiving no proper response, Beast Boy said, "Yeah, we'll do that." He swung his hand downward to Robin's bottom, giving him a nice slap to begin the punishment.

Robin bit his lip. Beast Boy was actually doing this - and Beast Boy was doing this well. Both he and Beast Boy knew Robin didn't have the heart to hurt any friend disregarding the situation, so Beast Boy had that advantage and power on his side.

"You've been a crummy friend, you've been a horrible leader." He planted an even harder smack to Robin, gaining even more of Robin's attention. "You expect so much from us, and get mad when we expect something from you." Beast Boy was really getting his anger out, because he slammed his open hand on Robin's bottom like it was his job.

Robin couldn't hold back and let out an uncontrollable mutter in pain."Beast Boy..." He blushed a little, humiliated to be in such a weak position.

Beast Boy continued. "You are hot headed and never give anything a chance." _Smack, smack._ "You have no self control whatsoever." _Smack._ "You think you're better than everyone else and we're all sick of it!" _Smack._

"Beast Boy..." Robin's voice was almost cracking from the anger; how he was being dominated and violated made him furious, and it was even worse knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't 'Beast Boy' me, it's a punishment so be quiet." Beast Boy gave his behind another, and an even harder, slap. He began scolding again with, "You've deserved this for a long time. For a long time - actually since we've made this team, you've had a horrible attitude and have been very disrespectful! You don't appreciate the hard team effort we make, just to be good enough for you sometimes. And when we aren't getting along with you 'okay' enough, then we are fighting with you about stupid stuff. For some reason you can't realize how cruddy of a leader you can be sometimes, and the worse part is you seem to be getting even more stubborn and obsessive and pushy and plain rude. So you're the one who needs a spanking." With that, Beast Boy had given Robin's bottom too many swats to possibly count, and he was exhausted to yell any more than he had already.

To his greater dismay, Robin even said, "Beast Boy, you're making me mad."

Beast Boy replied, "Well, you've made me mad, and apparently everyone else too."

With a very large spank, Robin gasped and immediately kept from any more words. He knew Beast Boy did not want to hear it. He sighed, although he would never admit aloud or even to himself that the boy just might've been right.

The boy gave a final slap before placing an open hand on Robin's tensed back. "Now..." His tone was clear and too stern to simply dismiss. "Did we learn something from this? Or do we need to go again?"

Robin snapped with, "Beast Boy, I-!"

"No, answer my question, dude." He smacked Robin's bottom once more.

"Your violence and pushy attitude won't teach me to be any different, just to inform you."

"But you get a little taste of your own medicine."

Robin grumbled, still constantly unsettled. Once again, he couldn't admit Beast Boy was still correct, no matter how much his heart tried telling he definitely did not like the control that Beast Boy ripped from his hands, and especially not the way he did it either.

"Just chill for a minute, bro!" Beast Boy gave him another smack. "Why can't you just freaking chill?"

Robin's pulse flared like fire and he burst under Beast Boy's grasp, with a mad scream of, "I can't 'just chill' - don't you realize that?!"

He demanded, "Why can't you?!"

Robin's head dropped, his wavy hair slightly drifting to the floor. He struggled to catch his breath, clenching fists as his only sense of pacification and consolation. He hissed when he was whipped once again, now with the TV remote used by a dramatic, desperately manic Beast Boy. He sounded like quite the smart aleck when he said, "Well, how am I supposed to be calm when you're flipping the heck out on me?" However, it was a valid inquiry, according to many situations in the past where Robin was claimed to have temper problems.

Beast Boy slammed the TV remote to Robin once again, inclined to a bit of fury. "Watch your mouth with me; I'm already sick and tired of you and your attitude now is making it worse." _Smack, smack, smack, smack._

"Now, if you're going to talk, you might as well say something useful. Can you tell me why you're getting this spanking?"

Robin grumbled. He was utterly aware of what Beast Boy claimed he continued doing wrong, and he knew why Beast Boy was as upset as he was with him. It was just complicating to admit that maybe he was in the wrong and someone else, especially with that someone being goofball Beast Boy, has taken control to tell him about it.

"I can't hear you!"

Robin was in shocking disbelief that he was taking submission to the boy and actually accepting the fact that Beast Boy was right about him having so many issues. Robin had to suck it up: he wasn't utterly flawless and didn't always deserve the top-notch reputation he'd pushed to get from everyone around him and he was definitely stubborn, stubborn enough to take so long to do something so stupid as to accepting that simple fact. He explained to Beast Boy and returned a good fraction of the words that Beast Boy had previously thrown his way, with his mouth burning and his tongue like a piece of board as he fought to spit out the words that proved he was somewhat inferior, albeit being true. And on top of it all, he was shameful enough to force himself to add a good apology to tie it all up. His head was completely lowered now, a big portion of his spiky hair now piled to the carpet as he tried to breathe through the anxiety.

"Well, I think you've learned something from this." Beast Boy had a raised eyebrow. "Actually, a bit more than I expected, dude."

Robin apologized again, solely to continue tying up the topic of the matter.

"You promise to be a better person and a better leader after this punishment?" Beast Boy's voice remained serious and dry.

Robin sighed.

"Do you, Robin?" Beast Boy raised the TV remote slightly as a way to threaten and hold his control for the ttime being.

"Yes, Beast Boy," Robin said, very clearly, "I do. I promise I will be a better person and leader for the team."

Beast Boy chuckled, lowering the remote. "That's what I thought."


End file.
